1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthopedic or orthotic apparatuses and more specifically to joint support apparatuses which do not prevent the movement of the joint but provide support and added resistance to movement of the joint in sports-like or sports-related activities.
2. Description of Related Art
A joint, such as the knee-joint, has been frequently described and modeled as a ginglymus or hinged joint. In actuality, the knee-joint is much more complicated. A better model of the joint is a combination of two condyloid joints which, like a ball and socket, allow flexion, extension, abduction, adduction and circumduction, but not axial rotation; and one almost arthrodial joint which, like a rail and bearing, allows gliding motion. The condyloid joints are between the Femur and the Tibia. The combination of two (2) condyloid joints limits the abduction, adduction, and circumduction of a joint when aligned side by side. The movement of the knee-joint is also partially restricted by the arthrodial like joint between the Patella, knee-cap, and the Femur. All three (3) joints that comprise the knee-joint are held together and partially restricted by a complex system of ligaments and cartilages.
In addition to playing a role in restricting its range of motion, the Patella plays several other important roles in the articulation of the knee-joint. The Patella serves as an extension to the lever arm by which the quadriceps extends the knee-joint. The Patella also serves to protect the anterior of the knee-joint, of which it is apart.
Many attempts have been made to model the movement of the knee-joint and design a support based on that model. Many of these support systems are designed to support only a portion of the knee-joint mechanism. For example, see Shiono, U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,216, which is purportedly designed to prevent Patellar instability or dislocation. See also Skwor et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,464; Karczewski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,722; and Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,813; which support the knee-joint against lateral movement. Some of the earlier support devises, such as Stubbs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,147, supported the knee-joint by providing added resistance to flexion.
In addition, many attempts have been made to add inflatable tubes or bladders to joint braces to provide additional cushioning and support to a user's joints. One such example is disclosed in a patent to Rowley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,009, which discloses multiple embodiments of inflatable joint braces for joints such as the knee and wrist. In particular, a knee brace is disclosed having a plurality of interconnected tubes which cross over from one side of the knee to the other in a diagonal manner and from an upper portion to a lower portion to substantially surround the knee. It would be advantageous to provide a joint brace that provides cushioning to the joint as well as lateral support. Another example is a patent to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,945 that discloses inflatable liners within molded plastic shell members placed on either side of a user's ankle. It would be advantageous to provide a joint brace that provides cushioning and support to the foot and ankle while still allowing significant freedom of movement for sports-related activities.